A Bag Full of Tricks
by blackend
Summary: Cameron has a couple of surprises for Chase. Pure Smut! Happy Valentine's Day!


**A Bag Full of Tricks**

**A/N: Pure smut! Don't read if you are too young. It is graphic!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks to **_**Cosmo**_** and **_**National Geographic**_**. Again, I own nothing. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever since Chas had been fired, he had been dating Cameron. It had been a couple of months now, but Chase felt that something was up. He did not now what it was though. He first suspected it when Cameron had called him that afternoon. "Hello."

"Hey Rob, are you still coming over tonight?"

"I was planning on it. Why, did something come up?"

"No. I was just wondering when you were going to get here." The way she said it tickled Chase. It sounded like she was planning something.

Chase looked at his watch. "I just need to do something and I'll be over. Do you need me to pick anything up for you?"

"No. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye." Chase decided that the lilies where the best choice. He picked up the bouquet and bought them at the counter.

They were not at the point where they had access to each other's apartments. Therefore, it was no surprise when Chase opened the door with a key and came into the apartment. Chase was surprised at the décor of Cameron's apartment. The only light was from candles and soft music played in the background.

He walked into the kitchen where there was there was more light. The he was met with a sight he fully enjoyed. Cameron was in a mini skirt and a tank top. He went up to her and placed a hand on her lower back while he kissed her neck.

"Hi." Cameron said as if nothing was happening.

"Hi." Chase said a little confused. She was up to something, but he didn't know what yet. He held the flowers in front of Cameron. She was instantly happy.

"You got lilies, my favorite. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I thought you would like them."

"I do. I'm going to put them in water." She pecked his cheek as a thank you. It left an outline of her lips on his cheek. As she was putting the flowers in vase, Cameron suddenly moved and posed giving Chase the best view.

"I like your outfit." Chase said. "Isn't it a little cold for it though?"

"I don't think so. It is only, what, thirty-four degrees outside?" Cameron said as if she meant eighty-five verses thirty-four degrees.

Chase shook his head. It was official; he would never understand women, especially Cameron. He had poured them glasses of wine when Chase was pushed against the fridge. Cameron's lips assaulted his lips and worked down his jaw to his chin. As she was kissing him, Cameron undid his shirt. He didn't have any time to react.

As Cameron worked her lips down Chase's chest, she undid the button and zipper on his jeans. As she got on her knees, Cameron piled on an extra layer of dark red lipstick. Chase was helpless as Cameron started to engulf him in her mouth. Especially, when she used one side of her mouth on his penis and massaged the other side with her wet fingers. If he didn't know any better, he would have said there were two women working on him at once.

Even though it was amazing, that did not push him to the edge. That didn't start to happen until she put his testicles in her mouth gentle rolled them around. He was obviously sensitive down there, but this was a different type of sensitivity. His breath became quicker and it was amazing that he didn't drop the two glasses on wine. He felt so helpless without his hands.

Everything was starting to happen very fast. He needed to let go and soon. His mouth felt dry. "I…" His mouth hung open as she engulfed his even further. He didn't know how she did. Focusing on anything was extremely hard. "Allison… I need to…" Chase's breath hitched one more time. He closed his eyes and moaned enjoying the last few moments before he needed to release. As he hit the last parts of the climax, Cameron dug her fingernails into his butt and raked them down his thigh. Chase could no longer control anything. He released with an intense explosion.

A very weak Chase looked at Cameron as she stood up. "Mmm. Yummy." Cameron said as she piled on some more lipstick. She could only smile a wicked smile when she noticed his was already hard again. She was his fantasy girl. "Why don't you lay down? You look tired. I'm going to get cleaned up."

Chase was not amused. He placed the wine glasses on the table before pulling up his pants. He went and laid down on the couch trying to process what had just happened. He sat up as a refreshed Cameron came out of the bathroom all cleaned up. She made her way over to him she took one of his hands and placed a wadded up ball in it. He instantly realized it her underwear. By how warm and wet they were he could tell that she had gotten into a frenzy over what had just happened.

Cameron straddled Chase's lap as he sat on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, softly kissed his neck, and rotated her hips. He was ready to go and carried her to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Valentine's Day, Chase had had made reservations at Cameron's favorite restaurant and had a nice evening planned. What he did not know was that Cameron had a plan of her own.

Cameron walked into the tattoo parlor and looked around. She couldn't actually believe she was here, but she was going to enjoy it. She walked up to the woman behind the counter wearing black leather pants and a dark red tank top. "Hi." Cameron said.

"Hi." The woman could tell this was her first time in any parlor. "What do you have in mind?"

"Is there anything I can't get that is not permanent?"

"There is henna."

"How long will it last for?"

"Six to five weeks."

"Okay, I'll do that."

The woman nodded and led Cameron into the backroom. "Why don't you take a seat in the chair, while I mix up the stuff." The woman created a dark brown paint paste. "Where do you want it?"

Cameron took her hands and placed it on her breasts and belly. The woman looked a little surprise. As a tattoo artist she had met some people with some strange ideas. This wasn't even close to the top five. "Go ahead and take off your shirt."

The woman turned away as Cameron discarded her shirt and bra. "Okay, I'm ready." Cameron said.

"So, what do you want?"

"Honestly, I have no clue."

The woman smiled. That was a reaction that many people had. "How far can I paint to?"

Being spontaneous, Cameron unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down a little. "From my chest to my hips." The woman nodded her head and started to paint. She caressed Cameron with the paintbrush.

Sexually, Cameron never experimented with another girl. It had always been boys. For the first time, Cameron had somewhat of an idea of what it was like to be with another woman. The intimacy was completely different. It was just about trust and caring for each other.

The woman's painting was more of a piece of art than anything. She created of garden of trees and plants on Cameron's chest and torso. As she came down to Cameron's hip, the woman painted a chain-linked chastity belt. It was delicate and came down low. An hour later, the paint was dried. Cameron put on her clothes, paid the woman, and left.

"_Robert is never going to expect this." _Cameron thought. It made her smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chase came to pick up Cameron up, she was in a red dress with a low neck. It was not low enough to show off anything though. He always loved that dress on her. It just showed of her natural beauty. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

They went to dinner and had a nice time as many couples do on Valentine's Day. After dinner, they walked around the park and Chase gave her a simple and eloquent necklace. Cameron loved it, but not as much as the man named Robert Chase.

As they got back to the apartment, Cameron pulled Chase by the belt buckle as if she was too shy to ask for what she wanted. She pulled him into the bedroom. "Do you want to help me undress?" Cameron asked. She knew he would be surprise by her new addition.

His lips dancing with hers answered the question. He took his time, slowly undoing the zipper on her dress and kissing every part of her newly exposed back. Finally, it was time for the rest of her dress to come off. Cameron turned around, took a step back, and let the whole dress slide down in one movement.

Chase looked at the new transformation to Cameron's body. His jaw dropped. It was a complete surprise and a once in a lifetime experience. "Wow."

Cameron slightly blushed and smiled. "Happy Valentines." She said before kissing him and beginning their evening.

_The End_


End file.
